


Kāma

by toujours_nigel



Category: The Mahabharata
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Hindu Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>vocab: Kanai and Krishna are the same person, as are Arjuna and Partha (there is a multiplicity of names, yes). Krishnā is a woman. The word Krishna means dark, and the long ā feminizes the word. The first speaker is Krishna, and then in order. I think that's enough. Oh, and kāma means desire, it's also the name of the god of desire.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kāma

**Author's Note:**

> vocab: Kanai and Krishna are the same person, as are Arjuna and Partha (there is a multiplicity of names, yes). Krishnā is a woman. The word Krishna means dark, and the long ā feminizes the word. The first speaker is Krishna, and then in order. I think that's enough. Oh, and kāma means desire, it's also the name of the god of desire.

  


“Shubhadrā?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“My little sister?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“The woman my brother will slaughter me for giving you?”

 

“Yes. Yes, yes, a hundred thousand times yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Krishna.”

 

“Pārtha.”

 

“Please. I must have her.”

 

“Krishnā will murder me.”

 

“You exaggerate.”

 

“Not I.”

 

“Am I not your friend?”

 

“My brother and your wife will kill me in unison.”

 

“She has other husbands.”

 

“Your own stupidity.”

 

“You will not help me?”

 

“Arjuna.”

 

“Kānāi.”

 

“Show me your need of her. Let me see it.”

 

“I…”

 

“Convince me of your desire, Pārtha.”

 

“Krishna.”

 

“See her in me. Not too arduous a task.”

 

“Krishna.”

 

“Shubhadrā.”

 

“No. Krishna.”

  



End file.
